


It's Not Thanksgiving Without the Turkeys

by allmylovesatonce



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylovesatonce/pseuds/allmylovesatonce
Summary: Thanksgiving 2020, Alex invites Henry to join the Claremont-Diaz family for Thanksgiving. More than anything, they're excited for another excuse to be together.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 215





	It's Not Thanksgiving Without the Turkeys

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all my American friends! I'm spending this thanksgiving quarantined and awaiting test results, so it was far more fun to go back to the superior timeline and play around with that 2020 Thanksgiving instead. It was weird to write some scenes and think "Why aren't they wearing masks???"  
> ANYWAY, enjoy! I hope you have a lovely day whether you're celebrating the holiday or not!

One week after the election, Alex is chasing his mother down the hallway. She turns on her heel and he almost collides with her. “What, Alex?” she sounds busy and maybe frustrated. He smiles, trying to appease her. 

“I had a question I wanted to ask you.” 

“Alex, if you want the god damned turkeys back in your room this year, then fine.” 

“Uh, no. That wasn’t it. The taxpayers can have this one. Unless you want to put them in June’s room.” He stands there for a minute, debating how he can convince June to go stay at Nora’s like she did last year. 

Ellen raises an eyebrow at him, urging him to get to the point. “Alex.” 

“Sorry, yeah, no, I had something else I wanted to talk to you about.” With a tilt of her head, he’s urged to continue. “I wanted to ask if I could invite Henry for Thanksgiving.” 

She laughs, waving a hand at him. “Of course, sugar. Frankly, the way you seemed so nervous, I thought it was something more important. Yeah, that’s no problem. Henry is more than welcome.” 

“Good, thanks, Mom. I really want him to get to spend some time with our family. I think it would be nice, you know to have the opportunity at a time when everyone isn’t hella stressed.”

“Alex, I said it was fine. You can go assure Henry that he can still come.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Ellen laughs a bit. “Well I’m sure you already asked him and then asked me to make sure it was okay.” 

Alex stares at her for a moment. “Actually, I...I didn’t do that. I asked you first.” 

She gives him an impressed expression. “Good job. Now, I have a meeting I have to go to as the leader of the free world.” 

“Yep, go. We’ll talk more later.” 

Alex walks slowly back to his room, a smile on his face, his phone burning a hole in his pocket. He wants to wait until he’s alone in his room to talk to Henry. When they parted after the election, they’d tried in vain to figure out the next time they could see each other. Long distance is the absolute worst, especially now that people know about them. Alex doesn’t need some excuse to go see Henry anymore. He can just go and people know why he’s going. Wrapping his head around that is going to take a bit. They got too used to having to dress every occasion up in layers of secrecy. 

Glancing at the clock before he presses on Henry’s number, he does the mental math to make sure Henry will be available. He’s probably out of all required dinners or whatever by now. Alex’s mind drifts to the brownstone in Brooklyn, to the idea of not having to calculate time zones anymore. One day, it’ll be true. 

He clicks on Henry’s number and paces back and forth in front of his bed. Realistically, Henry was here a week ago, it wouldn’t be unheard of for someone in his family — really just the Queen — to insist that he can’t come back so soon. 

“Hello?” Henry answers right before it goes to voicemail. 

“Took you long enough,” Alex jokes. 

Henry laughs in his ear, a bit of a sigh following. “Hello to you too. I was bringing David in from a walk and apparently left my phone in my rooms.” 

“So I’m lucky I caught you at all.” 

“Like I wouldn’t have called you back the moment I saw I had a missed call and likely annoying message from you,” Henry retorts. Alex can picture the look he’d be getting if they were together. “What’s going on with you?” 

“Well, I actually had something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“I’m all ears.” 

Alex makes himself stop pacing and sits down on the couch. “So, uh, do you think you’re available around the 26th? Of this month?” 

“I’m not sure. I’d have to consult with Shaan. There’s always a chance. Why?” 

“Well, I was going to ask you if you’d want to come for Thanksgiving.” 

He can hear Henry chuckling on the other end of the line. “Goodness, getting to spend the most American holiday with America’s First Family. What an honor!” 

“I don’t know if I’d say that Thanksgiving is the  _ most  _ American holiday. We blow a lot of stuff up on Independence Day. Of course, if I asked you to join us for that, you’d probably be excommunicated from your family.” 

That earns him another laugh. “I could see Gran arguing for it.” There’s a beat of silence. Alex can hear pages flipping in the background. “It doesn’t look like I have any engagements that week. I did get a good number of my quota out of the way in October, if you recall.” 

Alex shakes his head at the casual way Henry refers to the gauntlet of engagements Henry was forced on during his “apology tour” after their emails were leaked. Alex would get a call or a text nearly every day detailing what Henry had been through. It had been a good distraction from campaign stress at the time. 

“Ah, that’s right. So you think you could make it?” 

There’s a sigh as Henry sits down, perhaps on his own couch. “I’ll make sure I can. Surely Shaan will understand.” 

“You could always ask him to accompany you. Is he going to turn down the chance to see his fiancee?” The two of them share a laugh. “This could really work in our favor.” 

“I would hope Shaan would never do something as shameful as that. I’m sure he’ll make room for the trip in my schedule if I whine enough. Dangling Zahra as bait can be my last ditch effort.” 

“You really want to come?” Alex isn’t quite sure why he asks. The question just bursts out of him. 

“Why wouldn’t I want to come? It’s an excuse to see you. I’d hop on a plane if you said I was welcome to join you for some random event that only somewhat made sense for me to be there. Wait, actually…” Henry cuts himself off and sighs. “I do have a question that may change my answer on whether or not I’ll be there.” 

“Okay,” Alex replies. Suddenly he has a knot tightening in his stomach. He really,  _ really  _ wants to see Henry. 

“Are the bloody turkeys going to be in your room again?” 

Alex lays his head back against the couch and laughs heartily. “And you made fun of me for being afraid of them last year, you asshole.” 

Henry laughs with him. “I’m not saying I’d be afraid of them, but I don’t think I want to spend all night with you quivering any time one of them moves or makes a noise.” 

Alex shakes his head, a huge grin on his face. “You’re such a jerk.” 

“Yes, but you love me.” 

“You know I do. Anyway, no, I told my mom to keep my room turkey free this year. Well, really I tried to convince her that the turkeys should go in June’s room.” 

“Good to know you’re a demon to other people in your life, not just me.” 

“Yes, but I reserve most of it for you.” Alex can feel the comically wide smile on his face. God, he loves him so much. “I saw you less than a week ago. Is it sad how pathetically excited I am to see you again soon?” 

“I hope not, because I am too.” 

“You could make a whole trip of it,” Alex suggests. “You could fly in that Sunday and stay for the week. We could dress in disguise and go Black Friday shopping.” 

Henry laughs. “I don’t think I’m up for that. Bloodthirsty crowds are not quite my speed.” 

“But we could find you some good stuff for the brownstone,” Alex teases. 

There’s a beat of silence before Henry responds, “Just  _ me _ ?” 

Somehow, the grin on Alex’s face only grows. “Well, I wouldn’t want to be presumptuous.” 

“I showed up to your mum’s election and informed you that I bought a house. We later sat and looked at pictures of said house where you made comments on what every room could be and I didn’t stop you. I think you’re allowed to be presumptuous, Alex.” 

“Fine, then we could get  _ us  _ some good things for the brownstone. We could find some good deals.” 

“Not to throw money around needlessly, but I don’t really think I need to find deals.” 

“Okay, fine Henry. Just please don’t come only for Thursday. It would be really nice to get to see you for more than one day.” Alex hopes he doesn’t sound too desperate, but he also doesn’t really care. 

“I agree. I’m quite done with our one day visits. When’s the earliest you’d have me arrive?” 

Alex laughs. “Are you kidding? You could show up tomorrow with the intention to stay till Thanksgiving and I wouldn’t kick you out.” 

There’s a fond sounding chuckle from Henry. “Don’t tempt me.” Henry takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Thank you for inviting me. It means a great deal.” 

“Stop it. Of course I want you here.” 

“Perhaps one day it won’t be so momentous to find a chance to see each other.” 

Alex clicks his tongue. “I disagree. Even if I’m waking up next to you every morning, I think it’s still going to be momentous to me.” 

“You have a point there.” Alex grins to himself at Henry’s agreement. “What if I got there that Monday? Is that too long? I know you said you’d let me show up tomorrow, but realistically, is that too long?” 

“On the contrary, I think that’s perfect.” 

Alex’s mind is already running away with him, thinking of all the things he can show Henry while he’s here for a whole week. It’s an opportunity they’ve never really been afforded before. He’s not going to take it for granted. 

Less than two weeks later, Alex is waiting in the foyer, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, waiting for Henry to arrive. He’s already read his text saying they were in the car about 200 times. It’s only been three weeks since he last saw Henry, but he’s so antsy to see him again. 

“You need to calm down,” Zahra says as she steps up next to him. 

He gives her a look. “Come on, you’ve gotta be excited to see Shaan.” 

Zahra glares at him. “What have I told you about talking about my personal life?” 

“That you used your personal connections to solve all my problems and therefore I can’t speak about it unless given explicit permission beforehand,” Alex deadpans.

“Exactly,” she replies, turning back to watch the door. “It is certainly convenient for events like this that you like having Henry around.” 

Alex chuckles to himself, but makes no other comment, lest he incur Zahra’s wrath. 

The next ten minutes pass in an agonizing silence. Anytime Alex starts to bounce on his feet again, Zahra glares at him. He starts wringing his hands and checking his phone every few seconds. When he gets too impatient, he sends a text to Henry. 

**Alex: are you ever going to get here?????**

Before Henry can respond, the car pulls up. Alex shoots an excited look at Zahra while the two of them walk closer to the door. An attendant opens Henry’s door and he’s out the door like a flash. Apparently all sense of decorum is out the window when the two of them are this close. Henry walks quickly towards him and Alex runs, closing the distance between them. He throws his arms dramatically around Henry and hums as Henry’s arms close around him. 

“I missed you,” Alex says, looking up at him. Henry grins, leaning down and kissing him. 

Frankly, Alex doesn’t care that he’s in the White House, he doesn’t care that there are plenty of people watching. He rakes his fingers through Henry’s hair and kisses him back, deepening the kiss. Henry makes a surprised sound, but doesn’t stop him. 

The clearing of a throat is what finally pulls them back. Shaan and Zahra are staring at them, neither of them looking very impressed. “Oh shut up,” Alex says before grabbing Henry’s hand and dragging him in the direction of his room. Henry just laughs and follows in his wake. 

Thankfully, they don’t encounter anyone else before they get to his room. Alex pushes Henry down on the couch and stands over him, having a flashback to January, the night it all started. A smirk spreads on his face and he seats himself on Henry’s lap. Henry’s hands immediately fall to his legs, grinning at him before Alex leans down and meets him in a bruising kiss. Alex tangles his fingers in Henry’s hair and rocks his hips almost lazily. 

Alex moves his mouth along Henry’s jaw and throat. Henry sighs at his attention, running his fingers through Alex’s curls. “So am I staying in the pink room again?” 

He pulls back with an appalled expression. Opening his mouth to respond, Alex decides to change course. He gets up off Henry’s lap, making him whine and reach out for him. Alex bats his hands away and reaches out for Henry’s belt. “I think you know exactly where you’re staying.” Henry’s eyes grow dark as he watches Alex work at his belt. He lifts up his hips as his pants are pulled down. Alex positions himself between Henry’s legs and stares up at him. Henry almost looks desperate, his fingers running back through Alex’s hair. 

With one grin, Alex leans down and puts his mouth around him, relishing the sounds as Henry cries out. His fingers are tight in his hair, not directing him, just holding his head. Alex uses his mouth in just the way he knows Henry likes. He works him and works him until Henry is finishing down his throat. Alex pulls back, licking his lips. Henry moans at the sight of it and pulls him back up on the couch. He brings him into a desperate kiss, pushing Alex down on the couch and stretching out across him. 

“That was quite the welcome,” Henry pants. 

“Only for you, baby.” 

They lay there for a while as Henry recovers a bit. Soon enough, he’s repaying the favor, using his hand and letting Alex writhe beneath him, using his body for friction as he grinds against him. Alex pants against him, swearing in two different languages, praising Henry as he comes. 

Henry’s head is resting on his shoulder as he tries to capture his breath again. “That was quite the thank you for the invitation.” Henry chuckles and presses a kiss to Alex’s cheek before getting up to get a towel. 

Alex strips off the rest of his clothes — they weren’t concerned enough with getting it all off — and climbs into his bed. Henry follows suit and wraps his arms around him. “So is this the plan for the week? I must say, I’m good with it,” Henry teases, kissing Alex’s jaw. Alex grins and leans down to kiss him slowly. 

“Sadly, I did have a bit more in mind.” 

Henry laughs. “That’s alright too.” 

Later, they’re sitting in the solarium when June walks in. She hugs Henry before sitting down with them. Alex fills her in on all the plans he has while Henry’s there for the week. Her brows furrow the longer he goes on. Finally, he stops himself. “What?” 

“Did you forget the food drive we’re supposed to go to tomorrow?” 

“ _ Fuck _ .” 

“Yep, thought you did.” 

“Damn it. I totally forgot. I’d already asked Henry to come when Zahra told us we were doing that. I guess it just fell to the back of my mind.” 

“What’s this food drive?” Henry asks. 

“It’s a local food pantry that’s raised all these donations and they’re handing the food out tomorrow. We’re supposed to be there to help for a bit in the morning.” 

“It’s just PR,” Alex retorts. 

“Sure, but we’re still being helpful.” Her gaze shifts to Henry. “You’re welcome to join us.” 

“June, he’s getting a break from all that crap. Don’t do that.” 

“Why not? I don’t mind,” Henry says. 

Alex whips his head over and looks at him. “Seriously?”

Henry shrugs. “Like you said, it sounds like the same stuff I do at home. But I’d get to do it with the two of you.” 

“And Nora,” June chirps. 

“Even better,  _ and  _ Nora,” Henry says with a grin. “Unless you don’t think it’s a good idea for me to be there.” 

Alex throws his hands in the air. “I was trying to spare you. I don’t care. It’ll probably be more fun with you there.” 

June watches the two of them. “I hate to say it, but it would probably also be a good context to see the two of you in. I think Zahra would probably be all over that.” 

Alex rolls his eyes. But she does have a point. Thus far, people have seen them as 1) Enemies, 2) Public best friends, 3) Part of an international sex scandal, 4) As two people making a statement about said scandal, and 5) As part of the First Family on election night. Doing charity work together couldn’t be a  _ bad  _ way to be seen together. After all, they were forced to do that in the wake of Cake-gate. 

“If you’re good with it, you’re more than welcome to join us,” Alex says, glancing over at Henry. 

Henry lays his hand on Alex’s leg and smiles at him. “Well then count me in.” 

By the time they’re having dinner that night with his mom and Leo, Alex and Henry admittedly haven’t done much. They certainly haven’t left the White House. Henry’s introduced to pizza night. He’s a bit startled by the idea of having his own pizza, but Alex refuses to share. 

It’s a nice evening as Alex watches the man he loves spending quality time with his family. Alex gets along well with Bea and has had some pleasant interactions with Henry’s mom, but the rest of them sort of freeze him out. The only one he doesn’t judge for freezing him out is Martha. He did destroy her wedding cake. But watching Henry with his family is what it’s all supposed to be like. Leo pesters him with questions about his interests, while Mom pesters him with political questions. June and Henry already have an established rapport. He just fits in so well with Alex’s family. It makes Alex feel even happier. 

His mom is getting ready to go back to work and pauses at the door as she’s leaving. “Alex, you’ve probably scheduled out your time with Henry, correct?” Alex frowns, but nods, wondering what she’s really asking. She nods as well and looks to June. “June, honey, what does your Wednesday look like?” 

June looks at Alex before answering her mother. “I think I’m free. Why?” 

“Great. Your father is getting here in the early afternoon. Please make sure you’re around to spend time with him.” 

“Wait, wait, wait!” Alex says, stopping his mother. “Dad’s coming to Thanksgiving?” 

“Well, yes. You made such a big deal about wanting Henry to spend time with the family that I assumed that meant your father should be here too. I called him and he agreed. He’ll be here Wednesday.” She walks out without another word. Leo smiles at them and walks out behind her. 

“What the hell?” Alex asks. Suddenly his fun family thanksgiving seems like it could instead be a nightmare. He’s imagining all the fights his parents could get in  _ in front  _ of his boyfriend. It’s one thing to hear about them from Alex, but a total other thing to witness one. Alex looks over at June. “Did you know?” 

“I had no idea.” She lets out a low whistle as she stands up. “Well, this should make for an interesting holiday.” June walks out too and it’s just Alex and Henry left. 

The entire time they walk back to Alex’s room, he’s talking about what a debacle the holiday is going to be with both his parents there. Henry sits on his bed and criss crosses his legs, watching Alex pace back and forth as he keeps going. 

“It’s just not fair,” Alex says, his voice faltering when he sees Henry’s patient face watching him. A thought occurs to him and he feels sick to his stomach. He watches Henry in return, waiting for the expression on his face to fade. “I’m so sorry, H. You must think I’m awful.” 

Henry looks a bit startled by that, shaking his head. “No, I don’t. What do you mean?” 

Alex heaves out a deep sigh. “Here I am whining about my dad joining us for a holiday, and I’m sure you would give  _ anything  _ to spend another day with your dad. I’m sorry.” 

Reaching out his hand, Henry draws Alex closer to the bed. He holds both his hands and says, “Alex, you have nothing to be sorry for. Yes, I miss my dad, but that doesn’t have to mean anything about your relationship with your dad. When my dad was still alive, my parents always got along. I have no idea what it’s like to live in a house where my parents fight constantly.” He squeezes Alex’s hands in his. “I still recall that phone call last Christmas, love. I remember how much you talked about your parents. It doesn’t surprise me that you’re concerned about your parents both being here. Especially as a surprise. And I’m certainly not offended.” 

Alex deflates a bit, leaning into Henry and closing his arms around him. “Thank you,” he whispers. 

Henry presses a kiss to the side of Alex’s head. “For the record, I’ve been around both your parents a few other times as well and they were always completely civil.” 

He steps back from Henry and thinks of the times that would have happened. In October, after Alex’s speech and on Election Night — those are the only two times he can think of. Both those times, bigger things were happening. Even with Henry’s assurances, Alex still worries about what sort of show his parents are going to put on in front of Henry. 

Alex’s thing has always been having the objectively better family. He doesn’t want his parents to fight like tiger sharks over a baby seal and ruin that for him. 

He throws himself down on his bed next to Henry and sighs. “I guess you’re right. I am looking forward to seeing my dad, I just…” 

Henry stretches out next to him and brushes his hair from his forehead. “You don’t have to explain anything to me, Alex.” 

Alex turns his head and looks over at him, leaning in closer to kiss him. Henry’s hand glides over his waist while his other plays with his hair. Already, he’s starting to feel better. 

The next morning, The White House Trio and Henry pile into a car and head to the food drive. Henry had stressed for 15 minutes that morning about what to wear, not wanting to show up any of us since he was just a guest, but wanting to look good enough. Alex just laughed at him and let him work it out. He ended up in an outfit shockingly similar to the outfit he’d worn when taking pictures in Hyde Park. Alex decided to dress similarly. 

Nora showed up and had a small moment with Henry before they were all told to leave. So while they’re in the car, the four of them catch up while June tries to get them on track the closer they get to the food pantry. 

Zahra meets them there and introduces each of them to the people in charge of the food drive. Alex can see when people are visibly stunned to see Henry among the group. They knew the White House Trio would be there, but the Prince of Wales is a surprise. Henry, ever the charmer, shakes their hands eagerly and asks them how he can help. 

All of them, women and men alike, stand in awe of Henry. Alex chuckles to himself as he realizes that a year ago or more, this would have driven him insane. He would have wanted people to be more in awe of him than Henry. But now, he knows Henry and he gets it. 

The two of them work side by side, June and Nora at another station. Alex and Henry are bagging up food, greeting people as they walk down the line. They pass the bags down and Nora and June are at the end of the line, giving the finished product to the people. It’s a remarkably efficient system. Zahra stops by a couple of hours in and lets them know that they can head back if they want to. After a small group chat, the four of them decide to keep helping. 

They’re there until well after lunch time, the reservations the four of them had made are long abandoned. When they finally leave — because Zahra eventually insists — the four of them pile back into the car, sagging their shoulders after several hours of work. Henry leans his head on Alex’s shoulder and they’re all silent for a bit, their minds on the people they’d met throughout the day. 

Nora is the first one to speak. “Oh, as expected, y’all were spotted.” 

“Nora, we didn’t do this for the attention!” Alex cries. Nora makes a face at him. “Yes, we were encouraged to do it for the PR, but we stayed because we felt good about it and wanted to help people. It wasn’t about getting noticed.” 

June nods her head in agreement. 

“Well, either way, people are calling y’all the superior gays.” 

“Tell me more,” Alex says, immediately changing his tune. 

Nora reads them tweets about their appearance and the rest of them laugh and critique. “Oh it gets better!” she yells to the car, holding a hand out. “On a tweet that says  _ Alex and Henry doing charity work the week of thanksgiving TOGETHER and looking that good proves that they’re the best celebrity couple to ever live _ .” Alex and Henry are already laughing, but Nora silences them. “This was quote tweeted saying  _ We been knew _ by none other than...Pez Okonjo.” 

Alex throws his head back and laughs hysterically. Henry shakes his head in amusement, still leaning against Alex. Nora swipes to a different app on her phone and makes them all crowd in, taking a picture of them. She grins down at it, giving a nod of approval before she sends it to Pez. 

The four of them hang out the rest of the day, eating leftover pizza from the night before in lieu of the fancy lunch they were originally going to have. Pez texts them back and demands to facetime them as he feels left out. June pulls him up on her laptop and he just hangs out, keeping up with the conversation, even an ocean away. 

Henry wakes up Alex the next morning with kisses along his neck and jaw. Alex smiles sleepily and turns his head to look at him. Henry grins down at him before kissing him on the lips. “Good morning,” he nearly croons. Alex pulls him back down and kisses him and kisses him. It’s hours before they get out of bed, choosing instead to spend the morning luxuriating in waking up together. Hands wander, lips touch, breathing turns heavy, and after long enough, both of them are laying back, completely blissed out by the other. 

After a shower — together — Alex throws on some clothes and waits for Henry to be ready. He sits on the bed, a gift in his lap, watching as Henry puts himself together for the day. His mind drifts back to another time he’s done this, in L.A. That time, they were getting ready to part, unsure of the next time they’d see each other. This time, Alex watches Henry get ready for the day, knowing he’ll spend all day with him. And the next. And the next. 

This morning has just been proving to Alex over and over again how much he can’t wait for when they’ll do this every day. The timeline on the brownstone and even Alex’s future are still a bit hazy, but he wants it so desperately. Knowing that he’ll have to send Henry back to England at the end of the week already feels too close. 

Henry walks out of the bathroom and pulls Alex from his impending ennui. His brow furrows at the gift bag sitting in Alex’s lap. “What’s this?” 

Alex glances down before handing it to him. “It’s for you.” 

“I didn’t realize gifts were standard at Thanksgiving.” Henry sits down next to him on the bed. 

“They’re not,” Alex admits. “But I couldn’t resist.”

Henry gives him an amused, but suspicious look and pulls the tissue paper out of the bag. He reaches his hand in and pulls out a turkey stuffed animal. His eyes close, a large grin spreading across his face. “Alex…” 

He has nothing else to say as he sets the bag down and stares at the fleece turkey, donned with stuffed feathers and a smile. Alex chose not to get the one with the tophat because it didn’t seem realistic enough. 

“Now, while I did get you one that gobbles when you squeeze it, just be aware that it sounds  _ nothing  _ like the real thing.” Henry laughs and glances between Alex and the turkey. “I know you said no turkeys, but...I didn’t think you’d mind this one.” 

Henry leans in, still laughing, and presses a kiss to his lips. “I love it.” 

Alex reaches over and fiddles with a feather, thinking about last thanksgiving and the great turkey calamity. He and Henry are still the only two who know about that...as far as he knows. Sneaking a look at Henry, he thinks if he’d told any one of their friends, Alex would know about it. Still, he can’t help marvelling how much can change in a year. Alex leans his head on Henry’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. Henry looks over and kisses him softly. 

“I thought it would be a good commemoration of your first thanksgiving,” Alex says, somewhat needlessly. 

“Oh, so it didn’t have any other meaning?” Henry asks with a chuckle. “Nothing else it’s commemorating?” 

“I can’t think of anything,” Alex replies evasively. 

In a series of rapid moves, Henry tosses the turkey behind him and tackles Alex against the bed, pinning his wrists above his head. “You’re such a bloody fool. D’you know that?” Alex just laughs and Henry leans down, pressing a kiss to his neck before blowing a large raspberry. 

He adjusts to the weight of Henry basically on top of him and stretches his neck for a kiss. Henry’s kind enough to grant him that, kissing him deeply into the mattress. Alex doesn’t really care if they get around to their plans for the day. He maneuvers his wrists out from Henry’s hands and holds him in place. 

“I thought we had plans,” Henry mumbles against his lips, not breaking away far enough to not still be technically kissing him. 

“I don’t care,” Alex sighs back. 

Henry takes that as permission and pulls his own shirt off. Alex cheers and reaches for his own. Henry has it off of him before Alex can finish the job. Alex crawls back on the bed and Henry follows him, his eyes intent. He pulls him back down and kisses him greedily. 

When Henry starts kissing down Alex’s neck, Alex says, “Fuck, we’re not going to get much done when we move in together are we?” 

Henry looks up and presses his laugh into Alex’s abdomen. “Probably not.” He picks his head up again and works at pulling down Alex’s pants. “I can’t say I care.” 

Alex sits forward, pulling at Henry’s waistband as well. “I can’t either.” 

Their clothes are shed quickly and after the morning’s activities, it isn’t long before Alex is deep inside him again, rocketing them both over the edge in a series of thrusts, shivers, and sighs. 

After that, neither of them really even attempt to get dressed. They lay in bed, avoiding the world outside Alex’s room, happy to get to spend a lazy day like this. Only one other day in the past year comes to mind when they had the luxury of just being lazy and together. This time, as opposed to that day in London, a lot of their questions have been answered. Without the questions hanging over them, they really get to just  _ be  _ together. 

Alex wonders how many more delightful days like this their future will hold. Hopefully too many to count. 

Late that night, Alex is nearly asleep when Henry taps his arm. “Alex, do you hear that?” 

“Hear what, baby?” he says sleepily. 

“That sound. Did you hear it?” 

“I didn’t hear anything.” He tries to burrow deeper into his blankets, but Henry won’t let him sleep. 

“Love, there was this horrible sound. How did you not hear it?” 

“Maybe because I’m asleep.” 

“It’s getting closer. Alex, how do you not hear it?” Alex is too sleepy to care about whatever Henry’s hearing. “Oh my god. It’s right on top of us. It’s —”  _ Gobble, gobble  _ cries from the toy turkey as Henry shoves it in Alex’s face, making his scream. He takes the turkey from him and chucks it across the room while Henry lays on the bed and laughs himself to the point of tears. 

“You’re such an asshole. I was right about you the whole time.” 

Henry can barely speak through his laughter. He just reaches out and lays a hand on Alex’s arm. “Oh Christ, it was just like last year.” 

“I hate you.” 

“I’m not even sorry,” Henry says. 

Alex glares at him before turning over in bed, leaving his back to Henry. His heart is still hammering in his chest and he’s trying to fall back to sleep. He doesn’t have the strength to push Henry away when he wraps himself around Alex from behind and holds him to his chest. 

Alex is only slightly exhausted the next day as they watch his mom pardon the turkeys. Henry is trying so hard not to laugh —  _ still  _ — and it’s a good thing they’re not outside with her. While they’re watching the show, Alex’s dad walks in, nearly sneaking up on him. Alex swears that someone is going to give him a heart attack this week. 

Oscar gives Alex a big hug, clapping him on the back. He turns to Henry and greets him the very same way. “Good to see you,  _ mijo _ .” A small smile crosses Henry’s face as he nods when they separate. 

“Good to see you as well. Nice to be here or a festive reason and not a potentially stressful one,” Henry jokes. 

“You said it,” Oscar agrees, clapping him on the shoulder. “You guys must have been busy yesterday. We didn’t see you at all.” 

Henry and Alex exchange a look and quietly agree. 

Late in the morning, Shaan and Zahra approach Alex and Henry with strange looks on their faces. Henry’s expression falls and he shakes his head at Shaan. “Please don’t tell me something happened. I came here for thanksgiving and  _ today  _ is thanksgiving. Surely the old bat understands that.” Alex nearly chokes at Henry’s term for his grandmother. “I would really prefer to stay.” 

Shaan eventually raises his hand and silences Henry. “I’m not asking you to leave. In fact, I’m asking you to stay here in the White House and not go anywhere else.” 

Henry glances over at Alex and back to Shaan. “Well, yes, I believe that was the plan.” 

“Good, then don’t leave.”

“Why?” Alex can’t help but ask. 

Zahra and Shaan look to each other, a resigned look on both their faces. “My sister and her kid came to D.C. for thanksgiving this year,” Zahra explains, like it’s paining her. “We were going to meet her at my home to have dinner.” 

Alex tightens his mouth into a line for fear he’ll make some comment that will get him slapped. “Henry, your security is still here as well as all the security for the White House, but you can’t leave.” 

Henry grins at him, clearly having the same problem Alex is. “I won’t leave.” He glances at both of them. “I promise. Have a lovely time.” 

Leading up to dinner, everything seems to be going well. Alex and Henry mostly stay out of the way, occasionally offering to help when needed. They’re always refused by the White House staff. As they get ready in Alex’s room, he starts to get more tense. He hasn’t spent time yet with  _ both  _ of his parents. No matter what Henry says to reassure him, Alex is still worried. 

He’s dressed and ready to head downstairs when Henry stops him. Squeezing at his shoulders, Henry tries to sap some of the tension from him. “I want to promise you something,” he says. Alex nods for him to continue. “I know you’re worried about dinner and your parents, but you should know that no matter what your parents do or don’t do, it’s not going to drive me off. I know it won’t be pleasant for you either, but just in case you were having insane thoughts like that, I thought you should know.” He presses a soft kiss to Alex’s lips and leans his forehead against Alex’s. “You weren’t driven off by my insane family. I won’t be driven off if your family shows their insanity.” 

Alex smiles, wrapping his arms around Henry to hold him tightly. “I love you,” he whispers. 

Henry plants a kiss in Alex’s hair. “I love you too.” 

It’s a quiet thanksgiving, only immediate family — and yes, that includes Henry. Leo and his mother sit at either end of the table, while Henry and Alex sit on one side and June and his father take the other side. 

Before any of them can start serving themselves, Leo speaks up. “I think it would be nice this year if we went around the table and said what we’re thankful for.” Everyone groans a bit but Leo persists. “Ellen, why don’t you start us off?” 

She chuckles, but agrees. “Well, I think mine will be somewhat obvious. I’m thankful for four more years to serve this country.” 

Everyone at the table whoops and cheers. They’re all thankful for that. Even Henry somehow. Ellen turns to Alex and says, “You next.” 

Alex groans. If he’s truly honest about what he’s thankful for, then he’s going to be incredibly sappy in front of his family. It’s not exactly what he wants to do, but he doesn’t have much of a choice. “I’m thankful for...strengthening international relations.” June laughs and Henry smacks his arm. “What? Everyone knows what I mean.” 

“Then why not just say what you mean?” June asks. 

“Whatever. June, you go.” 

June shoots him a look. “Fine. I’m thankful for my book deal.” She stares Alex down as she says it. Her eyes flick over to Oscar. “Your turn, Dad.” 

He thinks for a moment before nodding to himself. “I’m thankful to see that bastard Richards get what’s coming to him.” 

“Hear, hear!” Alex cheers. 

“Henry, why don’t you go next?” Oscar says, tipping his glass to him. 

He’s quiet for a moment before shrugging and saying, “I’m thankful to be here.” 

Alex boos at him, giving him a thumbs down. “Come on. Seriously?” 

Henry snaps his head over at him. “You said you were thankful for  _ international relations.  _ How is mine any worse?” Alex glares at him, one brow raised. Henry takes a deep breath and turns back to the table. “Fine. I’ll say instead that I’m thankful for the events of this year that led me to being here at this table with these people.” He takes a breath, his voice shaky as he continues. “I’m thankful to be out, even if I didn’t exactly choose the circumstances.” Alex reaches over and takes his hand. Henry looks over at him with a small smile, unshed tears shining in his eyes. 

Alex squeezes his hand and nods. “Me too,” he whispers. 

Henry clears his throat and looks over at Leo. “I believe it’s your turn, Leo.” 

Leo smiles kindly at Henry. He looks around the table before he takes his turn. “I’m thankful for every person at this table.” 

“Oh come on, man, you can do better than that,” Oscar teases. 

Leo leans over and claps him on the shoulder. “I meant it, Oscar.” 

“Okay, let’s eat!” Ellen cries and none of them argue. 

Alex eats and tries to focus on the meal. Still, he’s a bit nervous that a fight is going to break out. As the meal continues, things go smoothly. Henry smiles at him after his first helping of food — the rookie took small portions — and Alex thinks it’s a way of saying he was right. Alex hopes that he’ll continue to be right for the rest of the evening. 

To his shock, at the end of the meal, Oscar turns to Ellen and thanks her for inviting him to thanksgiving his year. Alex looks from an equally stunned June to an almost smug Henry. 

Henry is already in bed later that night when Alex is pulling up something on his computer. He walks over to the bed, climbing in and leaving his laptop on his lap. Henry glances over and Alex angles the screen away from him. 

“What are you up to, Claremont-Diaz?” 

Alex chuckles and turns a bit toward him, though the computer is still facing the other way. “I have something I want to show you,” he confesses. “I know you only brought it up a few weeks ago and we haven’t really had the chance — or the urgency really — to talk about what it means for us or timelines or plans or whatever —” 

“Alex, breathe,” Henry says with a laugh. “What’s going on?” 

Without saying anything else, Alex turns his computer around to show Henry. It’s an email, thanking Alex for submitting his application to NYU law school. Without the campaign and with a single minded drive, Alex was able to get that completed pretty quickly. It’s incredibly early, but he doesn’t really care. 

He watches as Henry reads it, watches as it sinks in what this all means. “You applied to school in New York?” There’s a start of a smile on his face before it falls. “Please tell me you were already thinking about this for yourself and you didn’t do this just because of me, because —” 

Alex grabs his hand and squeezes. “I took the LSAT this summer. It had already been on my mind, baby. Going to law school is not something I decided because of you. Now, NYU, that was maybe a bit because of you. But it’s a great school, so who cares as long as I get in.” 

“You graduated summa cum laude from Georgetown in three and a half years. I think you’ll be in before they even consider the fact that you’re the president’s son,” Henry assures him. He glances back to the screen and then back up at Alex. “This is what you want?” 

“Do I want a life where I can learn how to make a difference while also conveniently living in the same city as the man that I love, instead of an ocean away? Yeah, I think this is what I want.” 

A smile slowly spreads across Henry’s cheeks. “I mean, I don’t know why you said  _ city  _ when you could just say  _ house.  _ Like there’s any world where I wouldn’t want you there with me,” he says, watching Alex’s face for his reaction. 

“I mean, that was what I really wanted to say, but I didn’t want to be presumptuous.” 

Henry rolls his eyes and leans in close to him. “As I told you before, you’re allowed to be presumptuous.” Alex grins and meets him the rest of the way, kissing him slowly. He pulls back and leaves his computer on his desk before returning to the bed and tucking himself into Henry’s side. 

Neither of them are all that tired — tryptophans or not. Alex is curled into his side, Henry’s arm around him as they start to really talk about what they want New York to be, about  _ how  _ they want it to be. Both of them are set on one thing for certain: they want to be together. It doesn’t make the impending goodbye to Henry any easier, but it does make the future seem infinitely brighter. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to come chat with me on tumblr -- I'm three-drink-amy!


End file.
